


The Tipping Point

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kara Just Goes Nuts, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Major Character Death The Story The Book, No really I mean it, Possibly other characters I may forget to add, Power Corrupts, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Surprise Ending, Surreal, The Movie, What Have I Done, What if?, just about, massive canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes even a hero turns into a villain, no matter how much it shocks those near them.





	The Tipping Point

“You can't do this! You can't!” Alex Danvers pleaded. Her adoptive alien sister, Kara Danvers sneered at her. “It's how I am now, Alex. It doesn't matter what you say, or do, this is fate if you will.”

“There's still enough time, please, Kara, you can't do this. You can't become a villain.” Alex spoke, her voice twinged with panic. She had never expected this to happen. Never in a million years, and she was completely blindsided by it.

Kara frowned. “I'm sorry, Alex. This is goodbye. I won't kill you now. You don't deserve that.”  
Alex looked at the ground. “Let me fix this, please, Kara.” 

Kara shook her head. “No.”  
She sped over to Alex and lifted her over her head. “I'm sorry about this, Alex.” 

She extended one knee out, and dropped Alex directly on it. Alex screamed in pain, and a loud cracking noise echoed throughout Kara's apartment.  
Kara looked down at Alex, and rolled her on to the floor. “Stick around, Alex.” She then chuckled and sped out.

Alex's mind was overwhelmed by the pain and the fact that Kara had broken her spine. She was crippled for life, by the one person she would never expect to inflict this level of pain on her, or anyone.

Alex just sobbed. She tried to get her hands to work, but the damage was severe enough that all her limbs were paralyzed.  
“J'onn, I can only hope you can hear me somehow.” Alex cried.

&^&

Kara smiled as she stood by a white board, with a bunch of names on it, and the first on the list checked off, which was simply Alex Danvers.

A hand slipped around her waist and she smiled. “Hello, Lena.”  
Lena purred in her ear. “So, what's it like being evil?” 

Kara chuckled. “Oh, not surprisingly, it's very liberating.”  
“I'm glad.” Lena spoke and kissed her neck. “So, let's go and have some nice and wild sex, and then later, we can plan our next move.” 

“Okay!” Kara grinned, turned around, kissed Lena deeply, and dragged her towards the bedroom.

&^&

Kara smiled and looked down at Lena sleeping in the bed next to her. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the living room, ready to work on the next step on her plan. Lena wouldn't mind she was doing this, while Lena rested.

Kara looked at the second name on the list and smiled. “I know you're here, Bruce.”  
A shadow moved and Kara slammed a pad on the table near her which flared up the lights to full. Bruce Wayne, who only a few people knew was really Batman, became revealed and even with his eyes being protected by his mask, he blinked a few times.  
“Kara.” Bruce spoke.  
Kara smiled. “You and I both know I can kill you from the dark side of the moon before you could move your hands halfway to your belt. Why the hell would you come here?” 

“Because despite everything that happens, I know you would not be like this without corruption.” Bruce spoke.

“I will do you the favor of keeping your secret always, Bruce. You can be certain of that.” Kara spoke.  
Bruce frowned. “Kara, I just wish to know why you would be like this.” 

“Because this is my fate. To be a ruler. Lena will be on my side throughout everything. Thick or thin.” Kara spoke.

Bruce looked at the floor and back up at Kara. “They always say I can plan for everything, but it's not true. Because I never planned for this.” 

Kara smiled sadly. “I understand. I don't want to kill you now, but we both know I could.”  
Bruce nodded. “It would not even be a contest. I know that. I can only hope, Kara, that despite everything you will do, there is still a chance someone can bring you back.”

Kara shook her head. “Nothing will bring me back. This is me now. I'm sorry.” 

She moved her entire body faster than the human eye could see, and Bruce was thrown backwards across the room. He slammed against the far war and grunted.  
Lena came running out of the bedroom, the bed sheet covering her body.  
“What the hell is Batman doing in my freaking penthouse?!?” Lena yelled.

Kara smirked. “Leaving, on a jet plane.”  
“And he won't know when he's going to be back again?” Lena asked.  
Bruce grunted, despite his outfit being reinforced with armor, the throw cracked at least a few ribs. “I'm leaving.” 

“Good, because I'd hate to have explain to the cops why there is a dead Batman in my penthouse.” Lena sighed.

Bruce stumbled away and left as gracefully as he was known for. Lena frowned. “Dear, you really shouldn't let the heroes monologue and what not.”  
“He's not as dangerous as people think. He's Batman, not Omnipotent-Man.” Kara smirked.

 

“Good point, Kara.” Lena sighed. “So, do you still plan on doing your little bit of trickery?”  
Kara grinned. “Oh you know it!” 

&^&

Alex woke up, grunting in pain, the hospital bed was uncomfortable as always.  
She realized she was being watched and glared out into the darkness in the room. “Who's there?” 

“Me.” Kara spoke as she emerged from the shadows.  
“Hell, you said you weren't going to kill me. Make up your mind.” Alex frowned.

“That wasn't me. Lena used Black Kryptonite on me and split me into two different people. I was held hostage and only got out of it because I used my heat vision on the wall far away from the Kryptonite bars.” Kara spoke.

Alex relaxed a bit. “Of course, Black Kryptonite, it makes sense that's why you did everything you did. An evil Supergirl.”  
“I'm sorry I can't help fix you.” Kara spoke again.

Alex shook her head. “It's okay. Your good side here is enough, I believe. Superman said heat vision works on Green Kryptonite to turn it into Black, so we can have it set up as soon as we lure your evil self to a place where you're there.” 

Kara nodded. “That's how it works.”  
Alex sighed. “I am so glad. This explains everything.”  
“You rest now, Alex.” Kara smiled.  
Alex nodded. “That's for the best. Kara, I'm glad you're you.” 

“Me too, Alex.” Kara reached down and squeezed Alex's left hand. “I'll see you later.” 

She walked out of the room, and a few moments later, the alarms started beeping and she smiled  
“One down.”

&^&  
1 week later, Detective Maggie Sawyer frowned and looked down at the grave of Alex Danvers. “I am so sorry, Alex. I am so sorry for everything.” 

“Don't be.” Kara said as she appeared next to Maggie. Maggie almost jumped a foot. “Kara?!” 

Kara smirked. “She was a thorn in my side, and that's why I got rid of her the way I did. A blood clot formed in her hand, directed to the heart, just by me pushing a little harder than normal on her hand.” 

Maggie gulped. “Why did you become evil, Kara?”  
“Because it's something I was meant to do.” Kara smirked. “Don't worry, you'll die here, got to make it look a suicide.”  
There was a blur of movement and Kara was holding Maggie's gun on her, pointing it directly between her eyes.

“Please, Kara, I don't understand any of this.” Maggie spoke.  
Kara shook her head. “You never would. You never can, it wasn't something that could be revealed to you, and for that, I truly am sorry.”  
Kara then looked down at the gun in her hand and chuckled. “You know, it's funny. When has Superman ever used a gun?”  
With that, she pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out, and Maggie dropped dead.  
Kara went to work.

&^&

“Let's see, dear, my mother is on this list. Shouldn't we take care of her now?” Lena spoke, looking over the list.  
“Nah. Your mother isn't a threat compared to anyone else on that list. Besides, I want to save my surprise for last. So to speak.” Kara grinned.

Lena nodded. “Okay, Kara, but be careful, whatever you plan. Some of the people on this list aren't going to be easy to remove.” 

“I know.” Kara spoke. “There's something I need to do real quick though.” 

&^&

Cisco looked up as a breach appeared in his apartment and Kara walked through. “Uh, Kara, how did you open that up into my apartment?”  
Kara grinned. “I'm freaking smarter than you by a billion times, and I mean that in a nice way.”  
Cisco frowned. “Okay. So, you modified the device to take you where ever you wanted. That's fine. But I mean, why my apartment? I could have been in my underwear...”  
Kara smirked. “Sorry, but I prefer girls!”  
Cisco's eyes widened. “Okay, I didn't expect that.”  
“Well, let's just keep that between us. Also, I totally made out with Caitlin once.” Kara grinned.  
“What the!? When did that happen?!” Cisco gasped.

“Oh, it's a long story.” Kara grinned and walked up to Cisco. “Regardless, you're the only one here on this Earth who can open a breach to my world, right?”  
“Yeah. I mean, maybe there's some secret speed force thing that could allow Barry somehow to run into your universe. Like how you both met the first time, but he's never done again.” Cisco nodded. He didn't feel as though he needed to bring Gypsy up. After all, Kara said this Earth. 

“Okay, well, that's good to know. That makes my job very easy.” Kara smiled.

“What job is that?” Cisco asked.  
“The job of killing you.” Kara grinned and then sharply turned Cisco's neck, breaking it. Cisco dropped dead to the ground and Kara smirked. “See you never again, Barry.” Before she left through the portal to her Universe, Kara swept her heat vision into the wall and left a message. 

She walked through the portal.

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara walked into the room. “I took care of my potential problem.”  
“Did you nuke Barry's city?” Lena smirked.

“Nah. I'm not at the point of killing innocents, Lena.” Kara grinned.  
“Fair enough, I'm not at that point of being evil either.” Lena grinned.

Kara walked over to the list of names on the white board, and put a line through another one. Lena raised an eyebrow. “Cisco Ramone?”  
“The only one on Barry's Earth who can punch a hole and open a gateway to our universe, Lena.” Kara smiled.

“Ah. I see. Cut off their contact with ours and no one can rely on them for help.” Lena grinned. “Very clever.” 

“Oh, indeed. I also can't wait until they get a load of my intelligence here. No one is going to see my twist coming.” Kara grinned.

Lena smiled. “I'll be here throughout everything. I promise you.”  
A third voice spoke. “I will be here for you always as well, Kara.”  
Kara turned to the source of the third voice and smiled. “I know, and besides, no one is going to see you coming, Lois Lane.” 

Lois Lane, wife of Superman/Clark Kent smiled. “I'm not into exhibitionism.”  
Lena chuckled. “You know what she means.” 

Kara walked over and kissed Lois. “You better believe that this twist is going to be great.”  
Lois smiled. “I think it will be legendary.” 

Lena smiled and walked over to the two of them. “Regardless, what is your plan now, Kara?”

“I have a few ideas.” Kara shrugged. 

&^&

“Are you freaking kidding me?” James Olson grumbled.  
Lena chuckled. “No, James, I most certainly am not joking. Kara trusts me to take care of you before The Guardian can come out to play.” 

The gun in her hand did not make James feel good. He wasn't bullet proof, and he didn't have the reflexes and training to yank the gun out of her hand. 

James frowned. “Lena, Please, I don't know why both you and Kara turned evil, but please, don't do anything you'll regret.”

“I regret lots of things in my life, Jimmy. Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick and painless.”

James looked down at the gun and back up at Lena's face. “Is there any chance that Morgan Edge is mind controlling you?” 

“No, because he's dead. He died really fast from catastrophic cerebral trauma when Kara smashed his head into the rest of his body. Humans are not designed for turning into turtles.” Lena smirked.

James looked sad. “I'm so sorry about all of this.”  
Lena grinned. “I bet you wished you were wearing your signal watch Superman gave you, huh, Jimmy?”  
Jimmy frowned. “That probably would have been an extremely smart move on my part but I wasn't expecting this.”  
Lena extended the gun outward and put up against his forehead. “Well, I am truly sorry this is an event that needed to happen.” 

She pulled the trigger. 

&^&

“J'onn! We're having a lot of problems!” Winn spoke and ran up to J'onn.  
“I know, Mr. Schlot.” J'onn frowned.

“I don't know what we're going to do. Kara's gone crazy!” Winn gulped.  
“I do not believe there is much we can do, Winn.” J'onn spoke.

“I know you're not a Nihilist! Please, do something!” Winn spoke.  
“I have a weakness to fire that is more psychological than anything, and Kara has heat vision. If she wanted to kill me I would be very dead before I even had a chance to move.” J'onn spoke.

Winn frowned. “Okay, you got a point there. So, we should probably flee the country.”  
“That would be the best advice I can give you.” J'onn spoke. 

“I have some better advice! You all die!” A voice spoke and they all turned to see Kara walking towards them, only to stop as many DEO agents ran in front of J'onn to protect him.  
Kara moved her hands into a position Winn hadn't seen before, but instantly realized what she was going to do based on what Alex had told him. “Wait, Kara, don't!”  
Kara grinned. “J'onn might survive.”  
She slammed her hands together at tremendous speed. The resulting overpressure wave expanded outwards and released a deafening noise, and tore the flesh of every human's body it came into contact with off their bones.  
The wave of vibrational energy traveled at nearly 1000 miles an hour, and every single person in the room facing her was killed the same horrific way. J'onn was slammed backwards across the entire DEO, and through the nearest wall.

He grunted and struggled to get up. Kara walked towards him. “Looks like you did survive.”  
Kara placed a foot on his chest, and he grunted. “What's it like to know I've killed the last Green Martian? That I completed what the White Martians tried?” 

J'onn winced and coughed up blood. “I think you forgot about my father.”  
Kara chuckled. “No, I didn't. I must say, he's more fragile than I thought he'd be. His heart was in the right place too! Literally!” 

J'onn winced. “Genocide is not something you should brag about, ever, Kara. Your mother would be so disappointed in you.”  
“Yeah, she probably would. I don't care though.” Kara smirked.  
“I know I'm disappointed in you.” A voice spoke and a golden glowing lasso roped around Kara's body. Kara grinned and turned towards the owner. “Wonder Woman! I wondered when you'd show up!” 

“Why are you doing this?! Tell me! The lasso compels you to tell the truth, and no one is more powerful than it.” Wonder Woman growled.

Kara grinned. “Oh, you know the funny thing about being compelled to do something? A strong enough will can overcome even the most powerful magic, and the Greek Gods are not even remotely close to the most powerful magicians. However, you want to know why I am doing this? You really want to know? You want the answer?”

Wonder Woman glared. “Yes, damnit, Kara.”  
“Because I can.” Kara spoke simply and then phased through the lasso.  
Wonder Woman's jaw dropped. Kara rushed over to her. “You see, people really don't understand how things work. A lasso is a physical object. It was enchanted to be unbreakable, but it was never made solid all the way through. And atoms are mostly empty space, dear Diana, Princess of the Amazons.”  
She pushed Wonder Woman backwards without much effort and Wonder Woman stumbled, but righted herself. 

Kara chuckled. “I'm going to quote something you wouldn't get, but Wonder Woman, What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets.” She grabbed hold of Wonder Woman by the neck with both of her hands, and rushed her out of the DEO. “I'm faster than you give me credit for, Diana.” 

She continued to rise into the sky. “I also know, you have one huge weakness, one major weakness that no villain has ever exploited.”  
Wonder Woman grabbed on to Kara's hands and struggled to lift them off her neck. “Why are you so strong?!”  
Kara grinned. “Oh, I have a surprise to tell everyone, but sadly, you'll be dead long before they all know. Your weakness, the biggest one, is you can't survive the center of the sun. I can. It will atomize you.”

Wonder Woman's eyes widened. “Please don't do this! I can tell you're much stronger than I thought possible, but please, don't.” 

Kara smirked. “Too bad. Now let's hope you can resign yourself to your fate.”  
“It's a funny thing to have you say Fate, Kara.” Wonder Woman spoke.  
“Oh, and why is that?” Kara smirked, and then a bolt of lightning struck her, followed by the echo of a voice shouting, “Shazam.”  
Kara tumbled through the air, the lightning strike knocking her away from Wonder Woman.  
She shook her head to clear the cobwebs to see Captain Marvel rushing towards her, and her eyes were drawn to a flying man with a strange helmet upon his head, who had brought Captain Marvel's human form near her. 

Kara smirked. “Dr. Fate. Well played, both of you. Mystical lightning. Magic, my weakness.” 

“I do not want to stop you, but I will.” Captain Marvel frowned.  
“Oh, Billy, it's cute that you think this was enough to stop me.” Kara smirked. “I wasn't expecting to have to deal with the extended family, so to speak, but it looks like I will. You see, your powers come from the Wizard Shazam? My powers come from the sun. Which is alive currently? I know it's not the Wizard Shazam!” Kara grinned.

Captain Marvel frowned. “That's a bit mean. I know you turned evil, but still.”  
Kara smirked. “Hey, so sue me.” 

Dr. Fate spoke. “You need to stop this now.”  
Kara smirked. “No, I don't think I need to. You see, I know the one weakness you have, Dr. Fate. You're not very powerful without your helmet.” 

She sped over to Dr. Fate and removed his helmet in less time than it took to blink an eye. Dr. Fate's now fully human self yelled in shock and started plummeting to the Earth.  
Wonder Woman dived towards him and Kara smirked. “Well, I can't technically destroy the helmet.” She threw it upwards, deep into space.  
Captain Marvel grumbled and flew towards her. He grabbed hold of her right arm and spoke. “I am so sorry for all of this, what happened to make you this way, everything, but this ends now.” 

Kara smiled. “No, Billy Batson, your end is now. SHAZAM!” Kara shouted the last word and the mystical lightning struck again, transforming Captain Marvel back into Billy Batson. “Mommy!” Billy yelped as he started falling.  
Kara smirked and used her heat vision on Billy's vocal chords, scarring them, preventing him from speaking ever again.  
Billy screamed in wordless pain.  
“Maybe you'll recover. Medical science is wonderful.” Kara chuckled

She rushed downwards towards the ground, landing somewhere in Maine. She smirked. “Time to get back home.”  
&^& “This is insanity!” Superman groaned.  
“I wish this was just simple insanity.” Wonder Woman grumbled.  
“How's Billy?” Batman asked.  
“Not great, but I believe he will recover.” Superman sighed.  
“What is our next plan? Because that was most certainly not a rousing success.” Hal Jordan frowned.  
“This is so surreal. How the hell did she manage the Shazam to transform Captain Marvel back to Billy? It's not like magic is something Kryptonians have access to.” Steel frowned. 

Superman frowned. “Not without sitting in the sun for thousands of years, but if Kara had done that, the lightning wouldn't even phase her.”  
Batman frowned. “Unless she gained the ability to downscale her powers to make us not expect that.”  
Superman winced. “That would require enough time in the sun that if she was that strong, The Guardians of Oa would fall before her might.”  
Hal Jordan winced. “Okay, so, let's hope she's not literally a God now.”

 

“Dr. Fate's magic is out of the picture for right now. Until someone recovers the helmet, and space is vast, even for us, so we'll need Zatanna to figure out Kara's current powers.” Superman frowned.

“Gee, don't make me seem like a second fiddle.” Zatanna grumbled and walked up to the table.  
“That's not what I was trying to do. Look, I'm really nervous about this.” Superman frowned again.

“That makes all of us.” Wonder Woman sighed.  
Zatanna thought for a moment. “I have an idea. It's not what I call the best idea ever, but it's probably a good way to get a sense for Kara's powers.”  
“What?” Batman spoke.  
“I'll have to contact some people with questionable morals, but there are spells we can use to both scry her location and see exactly how powerful she is.” Zatanna spoke firmly.

“Questionable Morals? Half the people in this room have killed people! And that includes me, and I'm freaking Superman.” Superman groaned.

Hal Jordan took a deep breath. “You know it's a bad day when Superman almost swears.”  
“Honestly, at this point, I'm not even sure if the Phantom Zone projector plan is going to work, and that was supposed to be the worst case.” Batman spoke in a tired manner.

Steel frowned. “At this point, I think we should consider bringing in Doomsday.”  
“Yeah, because that's a reasonable option ever, are you high?” Hal Jordan groaned.

Superman took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, Hal, but depending on what Zatanna states about Kara's power, that might need to happen.”

“How does one even go about bringing Doomsday? It's not like you can just like send a signal into the sky of the letter D covered in spikes!” Hal Jordan grumbled.

“We'll figure it out.”

&^&

Kara suddenly stood up from the couch she was sitting on, making out with Lena.  
Lena frowned. “What is it?” 

“I sense someone is scanning me using magic.” Kara grinned.  
Lena groaned. “Wonderful.”  
Kara grinned. “Don't worry, they won't force me to reveal my biggest secret yet. Lois is on a mission to disrupt their plans, no matter what they uncover with magic.”  
“Well, Lois will throw Superman and Batman through a loop at least.” Lena spoke.

“Oh, she most certainly will.” Kara chuckled. “No one is going to expect Lois freaking Lane to be on my side.” 

“I wonder how that even happened. You said that was part of the big secret, and that you wouldn't tell anyone until it was the right time.” Lena spoke.

“Oh, don't worry, you'll know when it's the right time when Superman and a lot of other people face off against me.”

&^&

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were all standing around waiting for Zatanna to come by with the report, when the wall besides them exploded and Lois walked through. “Hello, my baby, hello my darling!”  
Batman's eyes widened. “Superman, do your powers transfer from having sex?”  
“Hell no.” Superman groaned.

Wonder Woman frowned. “What the hell is going on, Lois?”  
Lois smirked. “Well, I thought I'd drop by and say hi. Also, I'm going to ruin your day, Clark.”  
“By having my powers?” Superman frowned.  
“No, by stopping you from stopping Kara. I admit the phrasing is weird.” Lois smirked.  
“Uh, when did you side with my cousin?” Superman frowned.

“Let's just say, I love her fist more than I love your dick.” Lois smirked again.

Superman and Batman both winced at the terrible joke.  
“I have so many questions.” Superman spoke.  
Lois shook her head. “Sorry, can't spoil everything just yet!” 

Batman frowned. “We're not honestly well versed in fighting the people we love.”  
Lois shrugged. “Honestly, I don't want to fight you, but I'm on Kara's side anyhow. I love her now.” 

“I want a divorce.” Superman spoke.  
Lois grinned. “Well played.” 

Batman spoke. “You know we'll fight you, regardless.”  
“I know, and it sucks, I get that. However, it's nothing personal you guys, it's just I am going to stop you from defeating Kara.” Lois spoke.

“How do you know we haven't already sent a team after her already?” Superman spoke.  
“She told me she has a spy in your camp.” Lois spoke.

Batman nodded his head. “It does make sense.”  
Superman took a deep breath. “Okay, Lois, if you want to fight...” 

“I don't. Honestly I really don't, but Kara told you'd never listen to reason.”

&^&

Kara looked up into the air. Lois crashed through the roof of the penthouse Lena had, and smacked into the ground. “Ow. I uh, think we overestimated Superman's eagerness for wife beating.” Lois grumbled.

Lena winced. “That was a horrible joke, what the hell, Lois!?”  
Lois grumbled and stood up. “Sorry.”

Superman and Wonder Woman descended from the hole in the roof. “Okay, Kara, I'm extremely angry with you.” 

“Where's Batman?” Kara smirked.  
Wonder Woman frowned. “Regardless of where he is, we're here now, and we are going to have to stop you.”  
“Oh, no, I'm so scared.” Kara chuckled.

“You know we will win.” Superman spoke.  
“No. You most certainly will not!” Kara grinned. “You want to know the secret behind everything? Why I'm going to win? The big freaking secret I've been hiding?”  
“Yes.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“To you, Superman, it's been a few weeks since you last saw me, but to me, it's been 150 years. I spent that time in the sun! I'm immune to Kryptonite.” Kara grinned.

“That explains a lot.” Superman spoke.

Lena grinned. “So, that's your big secret!”  
Wonder Woman frowned. “Wonderful. Somehow it made you go insane.”  
Kara chuckled. “No, no, I'm not insane. I admit the solution to all problems was surreal, when I learned it. It's simple. To do everything that is required, I need to wipe the board clean and start all over.”

“What do you mean, Kara?” Superman asked.  
“I mean, literally, reset everything, model it in my image.” Kara grinned.  
Lena frowned. “Dear, I like not being erased from existence.”  
Kara chuckled. “It's not an easy task, you know. I have to get rid of everyone who will stop me first.”

“And what makes you think the heroes are the only ones who will stop you?” Superman spoke.  
Kara grinned. “I know you, Kal-El, you're not going to reach out for help from Darkseid.” 

“I don't need Darkseid to step in. You forget one thing, Kara.” Superman spoke.

“What's that?” Kara smirked.  
“Doomsday.” Superman spoke.

Kara chuckled. “Really? Doomsday? Where even is he at the moment?”  
“I don't know, why don't you ask me.” A voice spoke.

Kara turned around to see Doomsday duck into the apartment through the front door, squishing himself down somewhat to make it through.  
Kara chuckled. “This is a treat! I forgot you can talk!”  
Doomsday walked closer and Kara frowned. “You sure seem different.”  
Doomsday nodded. “I've come from 200 years in the future. I owe it to Superman to save everything, and I am one of the few beings strong enough to counter you, even now.” 

“A 200 years evolved Doomsday? Sure, I'm open to the challenge.” Kara grinned and punched Doomsday in the face.  
Doomsday smirked. “What was that? Are you trying to tickle me?”  
Kara pushed him backwards, blasting him through a wall. “Oh, come on! You break one more thing Kara and there will be no sex for a week!” Lena grumbled.

Wonder Woman chuckled a bit, and Doomsday smirked. “It's times like these I'm both sad and glad I never evolved a penis.” 

“Shut up!” Kara growled and punched him outside through another wall.  
Lena groaned.”I'm moving to Hackensack.” 

Superman chuckled. “Lex tried to nuke Hackensack, you think I should have told him about all the toxic waste dumps?”  
“Regardless, all of this is surreal. I told Kara that you were not to be underestimated, and she just shrugged off my advice.” Lena frowned.

“Maybe if you didn't help her become evil in the first place...” Superman trailed off.

“She started first! What was I going to do, stab her with Kryptonite for turning evil? That wouldn't work out well!” Lena grumbled.

&^&

“Stop tickling me.” Doomsday chuckled and Kara punched him as they landed on the ground.  
“Stop being more powerful than you should!” Kara growled.

“I once fought someone for 100 years straight.” Doomsday smirked.  
“AGGGH!” Kara yelled and punched Doomsday over and over again.  
“Again, stop tickling me.”  
“JUST DIE!” Kara screamed and punched again and again.  
“How about no?” Doomsday spoke simply.

Kara growled. “I'm going to Supernova you!”  
“I'm not a star with 7 times the mass of the sun.”  
“AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Kara screamed and her hair burst into flames.  
“That's a new one.” Doomsday blinked.  
“DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!” Kara growled. She punched Doomsday over and over again with even more ferocity. Every punch seemed to be blasting Doomsday backwards 100s of feet.  
“I will end you!” Kara screamed in anger.  
“Well, as long as you don't go Super Saiyan...” 

Kara growled and she pushed forward with every punch. The force of each blow seemed to become stronger and stronger, and Kara's anger seemed to fuel her strength even more.  
“NO ONE is going to stop my rule! NOT EVEN YOU!” Kara screamed and then her entire body burst into flames. “You made the joke first, but TAKE THIS!”  
She brought her left fist back and swung it forward. The impact rocketed Doomsday upwards and away. Kara panted, almost out of breath, and then recovered, flying upwards, punching him the same way even further upwards.  
“Even you aren't going to shrug off my next attack.” Kara growled and Doomsday frowned.  
“I admit, I am surprised by your power here.” 

Kara grinned and brought both of her hands up, and slammed them down on Doomsday's head. Doomsday was knocked down straight to the ground, somewhere outside National City, but close by.  
The impact shifted the axis of rotation of the Earth for a brief moment, and the force drove Doomsday straight through the ground, the crust, the mantle, and all the way through to the middle of the outer core.  
Doomsday grumbled. “Well, that was annoying.” He spoke as he looked around. “Also, that did hurt, I'm not going to lie.”  
He also annoyingly felt that Kara wasn't trying to destroy the Earth, so she held back. He began the somewhat lengthy process of getting back to the surface, cursing the fact he never developed Super-speed the likes of which Superman had.

&^&

Kara landed, no longer on fire, at Lena's apartment and grumbled. “I'll stop anyone who tries to stop me.”  
She groaned and then collapsed into a heap.  
“Burnt herself out.” Lena sighed.

&^&

Kara grumbled as she woke up inside a cage of Kryptonite inside the core of a red sun. “I'll get out of here! I promise you! You won't keep me caged here! I was supposed to rule everyone and everything! ME! NO ONE ELSE!” Kara screamed.

“You won't win.” Kara glared upwards. 

Then everything seemed to go black. Kara blinked in surprise and then a brightness engulfed her. When it faded, she was standing by a large desk. There was a computer monitor, and she glanced at the computer monitor out of curiosity. “What the heck is a DC Comics Forum?” She asked, and then sat down and began to read, with her super-speed. 

Five minutes later, a voice interrupted her. “Well that wasn't how I was expecting this to go.”  
She stood up and glared at a man wearing a black shirt with the Superman logo on it.  
“Welcome the real world. So to speak. I'm Superboy Prime.” He spoke.  
Kara frowned. “I don't understand.”  
“You will, in time.” Superboy Prime spoke.

The End or To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read this far.  
> I apologize if the story seemed a bit odd, but it came to me over a day, and I really wanted to put it up here to see what people would think of a completely and totally dark story where things just really fell apart.
> 
> Also, Blame Tre_rox for this. :)
> 
> And yes, Doomsday can talk, especially the Aftermath of Gog version, 200 years more advanced and everything.  
> Comics are weird.


End file.
